Users of mobile electronic devices are today and in the near future more and more using portable electronic wearable devices, e.g. watches, wristlets/-bands, ankle bands, armbands, components integrated into clothes, necklaces etc, for training, e.g. running, and monitoring their physical activity, e.g. how many steps the user has “consumed” walking during the day, and their biological status, such as their heart beats delivering information to the user. Some examples of such wearables are Nike+ Fuelband, UP24 by Jawbone Wristband, and MIO Alpha Bluetooth Heart Rate Monitor. The wearable devices gradually perform more and more inter-action with the user, and also allow the user to interact with other mobile electronic communication devices connectable to the wearable device.
To enable for example the Nike+ Fuelband to fit, in size, to different users, the Nike+ Fuelband comes with three distinct standard sizes, small, medium/large and extra-large, and is delivered with two loose insert links to make it larger, if needed. The UP24 Jawbone Wristband also comes in three standard sizes, each size adapted to a fixed interval of wrist sizes. The MIO Alpha Bluetooth Heart Rate Monitor uses a wristlet/bracelet similar to a watchstrap/-band with fixed pins to be fitted into holes perforated in the strap at different positions along the length of the strap. The user of prior art wearable electronic devices can choose between different and fixedly determined sizes of such wrist wearable devices making them un-practical, heavy, and/or complicated with loose insert links to keep track of, wherefore their sizes delivered by a seller is limited.